La excepción
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce a Jack Sparrow. Excepto Carmen. Fría y calculadora, no sabe en el berenjenal en el que se mete, desde el momento que decide atar y torturar a nuestro .... infame, Jack Sparrow.
1. Un acalorado encuentro

**La excepción**

Capítulo 1: Un acalorado encuentro

Carmen. Ella era Carmen.

Cogió el tizón que usaba para oscurecerse el contorno de los ojos y delineó su forma delante del espejo. Los oscuros orbes reflejaron la astucia de su mirada de edad indefinida.

Con unas pinzas repasó sus cejas, lo suficientemente gruesas para no parecer una damisela, lo suficientemente delgadas para no parecer un muchachote.

El carmín. Rojo sangre. Lo aplicó directamente con los dedos a los gruesos labios. El cliente de esa noche era de los que se rendían a una mujer provocadora. Y ella sabía perfectamente como hacer rendir a un hombre.

La indumentaria estaba preparada encima del camastro de lo que se podía llamar su casa. Una silla, una mesa cubierta de papeles y una cómoda donde guardar unos cuantos ropajes. Bajo las maderas del suelo estaba lo importante. Pequeños sacos distribuidos ordenadamente por el subsuelo, llenos de monedas de oro y unas cuantas armas guardadas a buen recaudo. Quizá no era el sitio más prudente para guardar un botín, pero nadie con dos dedos de frente tendría la osadía de entrar a la estancia de Carmen si no había sido invitado. Y muy pocas personas gozaban ese honor.

Cogió entonces los pantalones de cuero y se los ajustó a las caderas. Por encima unas botas hasta las rodillas atadas con cordeles. Una camisa blanca de mangas bastante anchas ajustadas a las muñecas, desabotonada en el nacimiento de sus pechos, y encima un chaleco que realzaba los mismos y oprimía su cintura.

Atusó un poco la larga melena rizada tapando de esta forma los tatuajes que llevaba en su nuca, y se arrodilló en el suelo, ante la tabla que con un golpe seco se desprendía. Seleccionó las armas convenientes a esa noche. Dos navajas cortas camufladas en sus botas, y una algo mas larga que se aseguró pegada a su antebrazo derecho, por debajo de la camisa. Hizo un par de movimientos para sacar las armas y comprobar que no tendría ningún problema si la cosa se ponía fea.

En un pequeño atillo metió unas monedas que fueron atadas a su última prenda. El cinto atado a su cintura, con una hebilla de bronce.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo por última vez. Y sonrió malévola. Estaba perfecta. Y lo sabía.

Carmen. Ella era Carmen. Carmen la ladrona. Carmen la traidora. Carmen la asesina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugh andaba perdido en el fondo de una botella de vino. Rondando la cuarentena aún no sabía enfrentarse a sus fantasmas estando sobrio.

Las afrentas a un pirata que había dejado la profesión para dedicarse a una vida honrada se sucedían diariamente. Sobretodo por sus antiguos compañeros de tripulación. Y Hugh no había sido precisamente uno de esos buenos camaradas por los que se guardan buenos recuerdos.

Desde que había pisado tierra para arraigarse a ella, lo habían saqueado tres veces. Y eso que había dejado la profesión y se había arrepentido de sus pecados ante la Reina hacía escasamente un mes.

La última que le habían hecho sus antiguos compañeros había sido quemar el pequeño huerto que había conseguido cultivar con los ahorros de una vida de delitos. Y con eso se habían llevado lo poco que le quedaba para vivir. Tenía dos opciones. O dedicarse de nuevo a la piratería (o en su defecto al contrabando de ron por el Caribe). Pero sabía sus posibilidades si volvía a ese tipo de vida. La armada no le perdonaría ni una. Y si caía en manos de la Reina… bueno… se echó una mano al cuello con un gesto de dolor pensando en lo que le podía suceder.

Su otra opción era aquella que surgió, mientras de taberna en taberna le fiaban copas, cuando oyó hablar de Carmen. Una mujer que decían lo tenía todo y no tenía nada.

Las malas lenguas decían que a sus manos habían perecido cientos de hombres y mujeres que habían injuriado a sus clientes, o que simplemente le habían dedicado una mala mirada.

Las buenas lenguas decían que no habían sido cientos. Sino miles.

Por eso su cabeza tenía recompensa. Pero era buena en su trabajo. O eso decían. Compañeros de profesión. Asesinos a sueldo, o asesinos a secas habían intentado acabar con ella. Pero no tenía rival. La armada por su parte no la había podido encontrar. Y aunque de buen grado sabían donde vivía, se comentaba por ahí que tenía un acuerdo con un importante general que le cubría las espaldas.

Para Hugh ella era su única salida. Si ella no podía acabar con sus desgracias, nada lo haría, se decía una y otra vez, mientras pedía al mesonero otra jarra de vino rancio.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del mugriento establecimiento y sus ojos se nublaron con la belleza de Carmen. Con sus andares de dama de buena cuna con un deje de insolencia.

"Dicen que tienes problemas, Hugh" dijo ella con su aterciopelada voz, cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa, cruzando las piernas con descaro. Encendió un cigarrillo y expulsó el humo directamente hacia la cara del hombre.

Hugh le contó su historia, pero a medio del relato, ella rodó sus enormes ojos por la estancia y lo cortó con un "me aburres" bastante lacónico.

"¿Quién es el galán que morirá esta noche a manos de mi puñal?" se limitó a decir de nuevo.

"No te será tan fácil, mi señora" – respondió Hugo riendo sobriamente- "Los piratas no son lo mismo que un simple tendero que amenaza a su mujer con el cuchillo"

Carmen sabía perfectamente a que iba a llevar esa conversación. La había tenido miles de veces y siempre acababa en lo mismo. Clavaba la fina hoja de acero que llevaba escondida en el antebrazo, entre las costillas de su interlocutor. Raras veces la víctima se daba cuenta y seguía hablando hasta que caía al suelo en un golpe sordo y sin aliento. Estudió sus posibilidades y pensó que si mataba a aquel borracho inmundo no cobraría, así que simplemente se puso en pie y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. No tuvo que contar hasta tres para que la detuviera.

"Espera. Eres mi única salida"

"Lo sé. Y estamos de acuerdo en el punto en que tú también lo sabes. Así que déjate de estupideces como la charla y dime de una maldita vez de quien quieres que te libre, escoria."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con el nombre de su víctima en mente, y después de haber cobrado por adelantado, salió de la taberna sin mirar atrás. Probablemente no volvería a ver a Hugh. Éste, por su parte, sabría que ella habría cumplido su misión cuando le llegase un mensaje.

Ella ofrecía ese servicio a sus clientes. A veces resultaba algo siniestro, pero era muy efectivo. Enviaba una parte del cuerpo de la víctima a su contratante. Un dedo, una oreja, la nariz, puede que un diente de oro que fuese característico…

Hugh no había pedido nada de eso. Aunque ella no pidió explicaciones, él argumentó que quería que la víctima sufriese en vida, y que no haría falta que mutilase un cadáver.

Él pidió que le enviase el parche que llevaba atado a la cabeza, para ocultar el ojo del que carecía.

Carmen conocía al tipo. Y sabía donde estaba en ese momento. De hecho, sabía donde se encontraban la mayoría de los piratas que atracaban en las costas jamaicanas a esas horas de la noche. New Providence tenía muchos lugares a los que poder ir, pero solo uno que era la joya de la corona. "The Anchor".

Un prostíbulo de merecida reputación que acogía en su seno a las mujeres más cálidas de todas las américas.

En realidad el hombre a por el que iba era un pobre diablo. Y casi le daba lástima, porque lo conocía desde hacía tiempo. Había trabajado en su nombre un par de veces y había pagado con intereses, pues las víctimas habían sido difíciles. Sobretodo de encontrar, porque había tenido que viajar a varios países para dar con ellas.

A su paso por el pueblo observó con satisfacción que los más puritanos se apartaban de su camino sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Su reputación crecía. Eso era bueno.

Llegó al burdel casi sin darse cuenta y directamente fue a los aposentos de una de las prostitutas con más nombre de toda la ciudad. Como esperaba, los encontró en plena actividad.

"Liam¿me concedes un segundo?" dijo ella con el tono más casual del mundo, al ver que su presencia allí no había detenido la unión.

"Carmen, querida, como ves estoy un poco ocupado. Si no es mucha molestia, hablaremos después." Contestó el pirata entre jadeos.

"Liam. Es urgente. Esta noche vas a conocer a alguien sumamente importante" continuó ella, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona que merece que deje a un lado a una dama tan hermosa?" por fin dejó a la mujer a un lado y se sentó en la cama, con los brazos abiertos y una mueca enfurruñada en la cara, mirando a Carmen.

"Tu muerte".

La prostituta gritó, pues conocía a Carmen. Y sabía que cuando esa mujer decía algo relacionado con la muerte, debía correr. Era mucho mejor salir corriendo y no saber nunca nada del tema, que poder contarlo de primera mano, pero con un ojo menos.

Salió gritando de la habitación cuando Carmen entró en ella con el paso firme.

En el prostíbulo se armó un gran revuelo, y de las alcobas antes cerradas a cal y canto hacía breves instantes, comenzaron a salir todas las parejas reunidas esa noche.

Las mujeres corrían despavoridas. Los piratas se acercaron a ver el combate.

Carmen sonreía por la numerosa concurrencia. No le gustaba especialmente tener público, pero debía reconocer que una buena pelea siempre debía de tener público.

"Vamos Carmen, no me puedo creer que estés hablando en serio. Creí que éramos amigos." Dijo Liam después de recobrar el aliento.

"¿Cuándo llegamos a ese acuerdo?" dijo ella girando la cabeza. "Ahora vístete y coge la espada. No pienso atacar a un hombre indefenso"

Los piratas que rondaban por la puerta vitorearon el gesto de la mujer.

Liam se vistió de muy mala gana y empuñó el sable que tenía tirado a un lado del catre. Esperó a ponerse en posición, pues mientras hablaban, se habían movido y quedaron cada uno a ambos lados de la cama. Pero ella no.

Ella saltó y se asió a las maderas que adornaban los postes de la cama. Tomó impulso y voló por encima de las sábanas para asestarle una patada en la cara con ambos pies.

Liam cayó contra la pared y cuando quiso ponerse en pie, un puñetazo directo al ojo que le quedaba sano lo noqueó y volvió a caer sentado.

Los piratas que observaban rieron y aplaudieron la táctica

Carmen desenvainó el puñal ceñido a su antebrazo y por fin se puso en posición de combate. "Vamos Liam. Tú y yo sabemos que puedes hacerlo mejor. Obséquiame con una bonita pelea como regalo de despedida".

Liam se levantó y también se puso en posición. Tiró unos cuantos muebles para tener más espacio para la pelea, y cuando hubo estado listo, atacó a Carmen. Ella esquivó con agilidad los erráticos sablazos del hombre. Lanzó un par de puñetazos, y por lo visto, acabó cansándose de tanto jugueteo.

Saltó por encima de la espalda del hombre, lo agarró por el cuello y mirándole al único ojo bueno que le quedaba, le ensartó la daga en el corazón.

Cayó al suelo sin un gemido siquiera, bajo la atenta mirada de los piratas que vitoreaban al caído.

Carmen hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras veía como la sangre iba haciendo un charco prominente alrededor del cuerpo sin vida.

Entonces una pequeñísima daga voló por encima de su cabeza y supo que había cometido un error. Les había dado la espalda a posibles enemigos.

Cuando se giró, la Madame del prostíbulo estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos e invitándola al oscuro pasillo para retarla en duelo.

Carmen se sonrió. La pelea con Liam le había sabido a muy poco, y no le molestaba en absoluto juguetear un poco más. Así que fue al pasillo y rodeada una vez más por sus admiradores, las mujeres empezaron a pelearse.

Carmen no la mató. Tan solo le hizo una cicatriz en la cara para que nunca olvidase lo que le pasaba a aquellos que osaban retarla.

Cuando acabó, y harta de tanta concurrencia, avisó a todos los presentes con una sonrisa malévola "Si no quieren acabar del mismo modo, caballeros, les sugiero que nos den unos instantes de intimidad a mí y al rufián de la habitación". En cuestión de segundos no había nadie en el pasillo.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación para coger el parche del ojo de Liam, advirtió con sorpresa que no estaba.

Entonces comenzaron a surgir preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Quién había sido¿Por qué lo había echo¿Qué importancia tenía aquel parche como para ser robado¿Por qué Hugh no la avisó de que eso podía pasar¿Qué se llevaba entre manos el hombre?

La cuestión era que la habían robado. Ella había tomado la vida del hombre, por tanto, todo lo que sucedía tras su muerte era responsabilidad suya. Y nadie. Absolutamente nadie, le tomaba el pelo a Carmen de ese modo y salía impune de ello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack había tenido suerte. Jack Sparrow en realidad había tenido muchísima suerte. Y a juzgar por la rapidez con la que recorría las calles de la ciudad para llegar hasta su barco, lo sabía.

Le había costado una eternidad encontrar a Liam. Lo había seguido por infinidad de puertos del mundo. Y justo cuando al parecer estaba punto de atraparlo, lo sorprendía cambiando el rumbo de manera imprevista.

Cuando llegó a New Providence no se imaginaba que las cosas le fuesen a resultar tan fáciles. Se informó un poco por los puertos y dio con la casa de prostitutas que frecuentaba habitualmente. Cuando llegó allí, sigiloso, pagó por los servicios de una pelirroja de corta edad y se afincó en la habitación contigua a la del hombre.

Sinceramente esperaba el momento oportuno, en el cual pudiese entrar a hurtadillas y robar ese parche. Era un acto ligeramente cobarde, pero prefería eso que no tener que matarlo directamente y armar un escándalo. Suficiente mala reputación había creado ya hasta el momento.

Por eso cuando oyó a la mujer de la habitación de al lado gritar, y el barullo que se formó en el pasillo, vio el cielo abierto.

Se arremolinó con los demás hombres en el umbral de la puerta y vio la escena. Vio a Liam acobardarse por momentos, y a una mujer, que si hubiese tenido tiempo, se habría parado a cortejar formalmente.

Le sorprendió que ella lo atacase, sobretodo con esa fiereza y esa seguridad en si misma. ¿Cómo era? Carmen la llamó el hombre. Un bello nombre para una bellísima mujer, pensó. Luego lo sorprendió aún más su frialdad al matarlo. Y le prendó su templanza cuando pasó por su lado cuando se dirigía a la mujer que le había arrojado la daga, en su opinión, buscando una forma realmente estúpida de morir.

Entonces aprovechando el revuelo, se metió en la habitación, cortó el parche de Liam y se marchó corriendo a más no poder.

Por lo que había visto, la mujer, Carmen, era fuerte y brava, pero no sabía lo que tenía entre manos, si no, jamás hubiese dejado a solas ese preciado tesoro. Además, calculó que un enfrentamiento con ella sería interesante, pero no podía permitir que una mujer de tal belleza sufriese alguna injuria a manos de un hombre como él. Porque evidentemente, él estaba convencido que la ganaría.

Rápido y sencillo. Entonces se marchó a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la bahía. Cogió el bote que lo había llevado hasta ella y se lanzó entre canturreos hasta su barco.

Cuando hubo llegado a bordo de la Perla, a penas unos minutos más tarde, y con el parche de Liam a salvo en su bolsillo, advirtió a los piratas que había dejado de guardia, que marcharían de inmediato.

"Le recordamos que aún quedan marineros en tierra capitán. ¿Debemos dejarlos atrás?" respondió uno de ellos

¡Maldición! Se dijo Jack. No recordaba que aún era muy pronto. Había comentado a los muchachos que antes del alba estuviesen todos a bordo, pues pensaba que su misión le llevaría más tiempo. Y a penas había arrancado la noche. Su tripulación debería estar festejando un poco de tranquilidad en tierra después de haber estado tantísimo tiempo en alta mar.

"Está bien. Esperaremos al alba. Pero tened cuidado y estad alertas." Concluyó Jack a los muchachos.

Jack se retiró a su camarote a estudiar su nueva adquisición. Sobre la mesa llena de pergaminos y brújulas, hizo un espacio y acercó un candelabro para tener más luz.

Rajó el parche que tenía una doble capa y dentro encontró lo esperado. Un papel doblado y cuatro pequeños diamantes tallados en curiosas formas que él no conocía, aunque sospechaba que eran. Runas.

Jack había oído hablar de ellas. Eran signos de escritura utilizados por los antiguos escandinavos, normalmente grabados en cantos rodados. Las runas eran signos y símbolos, y se creía que constituían un alfabeto. Se les atribuía un uso práctico y otro sagrado. Las runas eran consideradas instrumentos mágicos, portadores de secretos y generadores de poder.

Abrió el pedazo de papel que las acompañaba y al ver lo escrito en él, se sonrió a sí mismo. No estaba tan equivocado como le habían dicho. No estaba loco. El lugar que había defendido a capa y espada… ese lugar existía, y una prueba eran las runas talladas en diamante.

Muchos decían que era parte de la leyenda, que solo los soñadores empedernidos podían creer en una sarta de mentiras como esa. Que no existían islas perdidas, escondidas en la bruma, o cantos de sirenas que enloquecieran a los marineros como en las aventuras épicas.

Pero Jack estaba por encima de todo eso. Por encima de las habladurías y los hombres sin sueños.

Por eso, descorchó una botella de ron con una sola mano, se tendió en el camastro, y satisfecho, dio un trago de la misma, embriagándose de la victoria conseguida, mientras veía relucir el brillo de los diamantes, y los juegos de luces que estos provocaron en el camarote, ante las chisporroteantes velas.

En penumbras, en el papel se podía leer:

"La Isla de las Siete Ciudades".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen era una mujer de recursos. Cuando el revuelo de las peleas había pasado y se había dado cuenta de que la habían robado, se enfureció, pero comprendió que eso no la llevaría a nada. Lo que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse y resolver sus problemas uno a uno.

Primero. Registrar al cadáver de Liam en busca de alguna pista que la llevara a saber porque su parche era tan importante.

Segundo. Averiguar quién era Liam en realidad para que en una misma noche, dos personas se quisieran beneficiar de su muerte.

Tercero. Encontrar a Hugh y darle una buena paliza.

No tuvo suerte con su primer punto a averiguar. El cadáver tan solo tenía de valor su sangre, y ésta estaba esparciéndose lentamente por el suelo de la habitación.

Dado que falló en su primer punto, el segundo caería con éste, pues no podría conseguir información sobre el hombre. Y dejó de lado el preguntar a su pareja de lecho, pues seguramente en este instante, estaría en la otra punta de la ciudad si había sido lista y no había dejado de correr.

De modo que solo le quedaba un punto por resolver. Y se alegró mucho que ese punto hubiese venido por su propio pie hasta ella.

Encontró a Hugh en la parte de atrás del prostíbulo, en un callejón insalubre, cuando salía de él para dirigirse a la taberna donde en principio habían quedado para verse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, patán?" lo acusó Carmen mientras lo cogía del cuello y lo forzaba contra una pared.

Hugh se revolvió nervioso y balbuceó lo que parecía una disculpa.

"Quería comprobar que todo iba bien, mi señora."

"¿Querías comprobar si todo iba bien¡Vamos! No me hagas reír. Si me has contratado es que sabes quién soy, y por lo tanto, sabes que no fallo nunca. ¡Dime la verdad¿Por qué has venido?"

Hugh tomó entonces una actitud resuelta. Se encogió de hombros y la desafió.

"No me fiaba de ti. Eso es todo."

"¿Y por eso has venido con un arma hasta aquí¿Para matarme cuando hubiese acabado el trabajo?" Entonces Carmen se echó a reír sonoramente. "Pobre infeliz. Hugh, ahora mismo vas a contarme quién era Liam, que misterio ocultaba el parche y… quién me lo ha robado."

"No se quien te la ha robado, mi señora. Pero debes saber que has perdido una valiosísima pieza. Liam guardaba celosamente en el parche de su ojo, el nombre del lugar que guarda el sueño de todo ser humano."

"¿El qué¡Responde!" Carmen se empezaba a impacientar.

"El secreto de la vida eterna."

Ella lo miró, incrédula, y Hugh hizo una mueca, como aceptando la desconfianza de la mujer. Puesto que ella parecía esperar una explicación, él se la concedió.

"Como debes saber, yo estaba en la tripulación de Liam hasta hace poco. Atracamos muchos, muchísimos puertos, pero Liam nunca se quedaba con ninguna de las riquezas que conseguíamos. Hablé con la tripulación, pues creía que nos estaba ocultando algo grande. Lo suficiente como para que nos dejase contentarnos con el oro que robábamos.

El segundo de abordo habló con él directamente una noche, antes de acusarle sin tener pruebas, pero yo los estuve espiando. No me fiaba de él. Y Liam le pidió que no dijese nada, que compartiría su secreto con él a cambio de no contárselo a nadie más.

Entonces le dijo que en el puerto de Trípoli, cuando navegamos a África, un chamán le dio unas runas talladas en piedras preciosas, y el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba el manantial de la vida eterna. El chamán debió convencerlo profundamente, pues estaba emocionado como un niño esperando volver a ver a su padre marinero después de meses de larga travesía. Yo estaba por echarme a reír, pero entonces le enseñó los diamantes que guardaba en el parche. Dijo también que colocando esos diamantes en el lugar correcto en una fuente, y entonando sus nombres rúnicos mientras lo hacía, de ella brotaría el manantial de la vida eterna."

"Y déjame adivinar como acabó la historia" le detuvo Carmen con una medio sonrisa. "Tú convenciste a tus compañeros que Liam pensaba traicionarlos o algo así, y os amotinasteis. Luego te descubrieron y tú en vez de enfrentarte como un hombre te acobardaste y presentaste tus respetos a la Reina."

"Más o menos, mi señora. Sí, las cosas fueron así."

"Ahora entiendo porqué tus antiguos compañeros, al enterarse de que estabas aquí escondido, vinieron a hacerte la vida imposible." Continuó ella en un tonillo socarrón. "No me parece mal que contratases mi servicios para deshacerte de tus problemas. Lo que me parece inaceptable es que intentases utilizarme para conseguir esos diamantes."

Hugh retrocedió ante el tono mordaz y amenazante que empleó Carmen al dirigirse a él. La vio desenvainar la daga que tenía asegurada al antebrazo y esperó lo peor, cuando ella siguió hablando.

"Es por eso, escoria, que no morirás hoy." Ella hizo un movimiento rápido y eficaz, y Hugh cayó de rodillas al suelo, sangrando por el hombro. "Esto es lo justo para dejarte aquí quietecito y que no intentes escapar de mi. Cuando vuelva de hacer pagar a cierto ladrón por haberme robado, y haber encontrado ese manantial del que hablas… bueno, veremos si aún me debes cuentas que pagar."

Carmen se marchó por el callejón, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Hugh, en cambio, intentando hacer unos primeros auxilios a su hombro sangrante, sonrió en la oscuridad, murmurándole palabras al silencio de la noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen anduvo por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al puerto.

Ningún barco había zarpado aún, y casi todos estaban muy cerca de la orilla. A juzgar por el ladrón, había sido un hombre (ninguna mujer se habría quedado por mero placer a observar el espectáculo que había librado), muy hábil en su tarea, pirata por supuesto… y con pocas ganas de permanecer en el lugar.

Pocos piratas había que ella no conociera en New Providence, y por tanto, menos barcos aún de los que ni siquiera reconociese las velas. Y justamente allí, no muy lejos de los demás, pero sin duda apartado, había un barco que si no lo hubiese estado buscando, no lo habría encontrado. Y por descarte, y fiándose de su intuición, se dirigió hasta la orilla con solo una idea en mente.

"Recuperar lo que me han robado, y castigar severamente a ese bribón."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silencio. Un súbito silencio inundó el camarote de Jack. Sus chicos no es que fuesen muy dados al jaleo cuando estaban de guardia, pero acostumbraban a hablar, reír o al menos andar de arriba abajo por la cubierta del barco. Cualquier cosa que los distrajese minimamente de la monotonía de la vigilancia.

Y cualquiera de esas cosas hacía "ruido". Sino un sonido atronador, sí llegaban hasta él las suaves pisadas o murmullos de las voces. Pero de repente, el barco quedó en total silencio. Y solo el arrullo de las olas que hacía crujir la madera llegaba hasta él.

Jack se levantó del camastro en el que estaba recostado. No se molestó en ponerse ni su chaqueta, ni su sombrero, ni recoger sus armas, excepto la espada que siempre llevaba al cinto. Pero se guardó mucho de poner a buen recaudo los diamantes y el papel que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Seguidamente miró los tabiques de madera del camarote entrecerrando sus ojos, como si desconfiase de ellos, o como si quisiera ver a través. Se acercó a la puerta receloso y la abrió.

Solo la oscuridad de la noche y nada más.

Se aventuró un poco más adelante y algo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo a plomo y sin poder oponerse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Jack despertó, por la oscuridad a penas iluminada por los candelabros de su camarote, dedujo que no habrían pasado más de un par de horas desde que alguien lo golpeó.

Eso lo hizo recapacitar un instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se encontró sentado en una de las sillas del camarote, con sus manos atadas con cuerdas detrás de la misma. Hizo un esfuerzo por desasirse de las ataduras pero le fue imposible. El dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe lo estaba mareando combinado con el esfuerzo.

"Ya estás despierto. No creí haberte golpeado tan fuerte." Dijo una voz de mujer que no consiguió reconocer.

"¿Giselle?" se aventuró a preguntar el primer nombre de mujer que le vino a la mente y que sabía que podría haber estado tan enfadada como para haberle hecho algo así.

"No." Dijo la mujer, que estaba situada detrás de él.

"¡Scarlett!" Prosiguió con entusiasmo.

"No." La mujer soltó una risilla y Jack escuchó como daba unos pasos. La adivinó cogiendo una vela por el cambio de luces del camarote.

"Elizabeth. Aunque he decir que un comportamiento tan indecoroso como este no sería propio de una dama de… agh!" Unas gotas de cera hirviente cayeron sobre el pecho descamisado del pirata.

"Fallaste. Y lamento no ser una dama de buena cuna con las que pareces estar relacionado – ella tiró más cera sobre su pecho haciéndole gemir de dolor – pero descubrirás que tengo encanto." Entonces ella dio la vuelta en la silla y lo encaró.

Sonriente, mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba detenidamente, alzó una pierna, la pasó por encima de las de Jack, y quedó sentada en su regazo.

"Carmen." Dijo él en un susurro.

"Vaya. Mi fama me precede por lo que parece. Pero… ¿cuál es vuestro nombre, caballero?"

"Capitán… Jack Sparrow, querida. Es una pena que no hayáis oído hablar de mí. Y un tanto extraño, la verdad."

"Jack Sparrow"

"Capitán… si no os importa"

"Será solo Jack. Ahora mismo andáis escaso de tripulación. Vuestros chicos resultaron algo blandos"

"Carmen, querida… me encantaría seguir con este juego de tortura, pero no es justo que me tengáis atado y sin poder participar" contestó socarronamente.

"¡Oh, Jack, pero eso no va a ser posible! Verás, resulta que tenéis en vuestro poder algo que me pertenece. Si me lo entregáis por las buenas, os desataré y no os haré mucho daño. Lo prometo – dijo Carmen acariciando el rostro de Jack con suavidad y con voz melosa- pero si llegamos a las malas… mi querido Jack… - su rostro adquirió una seriedad mortal – me encargaré que la cera hirviente sea la mas dulce de las caricias comparada con lo que vais a sufrir."

Acto seguido, la mano que estaba acariciando la cara de Jack se cerró sobre sus uñas y un arañazo sangrante cruzó la mejilla izquierda del hombre.

"Así que, Jack – Carmen de nuevo volvió a su tono meloso, cogió la cara de él con las dos manos, dejando olvidada la vela de su tortura en la mesa cercana, aplastó su pecho contra el de su víctima, e hizo frotar su nariz suavemente con la de él - ¿tenemos un trato?"

Jack miró en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar una escapatoria por la cual no sabía exactamente si quería desasirse. Mientras ella había estado hablando, y mientras él trataba de concentrarse en las cuerdas de sus manos y no en su escote, había conseguido desenredar un nudo de los que lo tenían sujeto. Trazando un rápido plan en su cabeza, se dejó intimidar por ella. Y finalmente contestó:

"Tenemos un trato"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continuará_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Muy buenas a todos. Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado o al menos interesado un poquitín!_

_Algunos ya me recordareis de La amazona perdida y el pirata loco, que tuvo realmente muy buena aceptación, y eso es algo que me alegra mucho. _

_En esta historia, aunque será mas o menos de la misma linea, Jack evidentemente será el mismo, pero la dama en cuestión, bueno, ella tendrá un rol diferente que mi otro personaje (Sora) algo mas recatada jujuju_

_Carmen es bastante mas madura, y no se anda con las tonterias de niñas sobrehormonadas (las aprecio todas y cada una de ellas, porque hay de muy buenas, pero... ¿no creeis que hay muy poca variedad en los personajes femeninos de las historias que andan por aqui?). En fin, que es una mujer de armas tomar. A ver como se las apaña Jack con esta pedazo de señora! jajaja A ver si es capaz de decirle a esta, eso de: Persuadidme  
_

_En estos dias estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo y mis examenes de septiembre (dentro de nada he de volver a casa!) asi que escribiré lentamente, pero sin pausa, para poder ofreceros algo de interés. _

_Si sois tan amables, dejadme vuestras opiniones. Las buenas te dejan una sonrisa todo el dia y te animan a escribir. Las malas, bueno... las malas se aceptan y para la proxima se intenta mejorar!_

_Un beso a todos y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Nos vemos pronto!  
_


	2. Conveniencias

**La excepción**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Conveniencias_

* * *

El plan de Jack realmente no era un plan en si. Era más bien un burdo intento por controlar una situación que no había deseado.

Apoyó firmemente los pies en el suelo, se deshizo de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, y se agarró a las patas de la silla donde estaba sentado. Alzó sus caderas lo máximo que pudo e hizo caer a Carmen de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera.

Se levantó rápidamente con la intención de tomar por sorpresa a la mujer y así poder atarla él mismo, pero falló. Ella se había levantado, girando sobre si misma y había asegurado en su mano una de sus dagas largas.

Jack cogió la espada que llevaba al cinto y cruzaron armas.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack.- empezó Carmen – eso que habéis hecho no está nada bien. No entraba en nuestro trato."

"No soy un hombre honesto. El hecho de ser pirata debería haberos alertado, querida" contestó Jack mientras ambos andaban en círculos, sin dejar que el acero de sus armas dejase de tocarse.

"Entonces… ¿cómo podemos solucionar ésta tensa situación?"

"Me inclino a seguir con la tortura – comentó Jack quitándose pedazos de cera seca de su pecho – siempre y cuando yo también tenga el placer de teneros a mi merced" contestó estrechando sus ojos.

"Mucho me temo que no va a poder ser así, Jack. Me habéis robado algo, y no me he tomado tantas molestias en venir hasta aquí solo para calentaros la cama"

"Bueno, siempre estoy dispuesto a acomodar la mesa, si lo preferís"

Jack confiaba en que ella sonriese, o al menos en que comprendiese su broma, pero cuando se abalanzó blandiendo la daga, comprendió que su relación no se basaría en el sentido del humor.

Ella arremetió con fiereza y la daga pasó a escasos centímetros del cuello de Jack. Él se separó a tiempo y consiguió esquivar dos estocadas más antes de comprender que ella iba realmente en serio.

Siguieron esquivándose mutuamente. Él no quería hacerle daño. No tenía realmente porqué, dejando de lado que sería bastante deshonroso el pegar a una mujer, aunque fuese en defensa propia.

Carmen continuó, dando estocadas que no tenían nada de certeras y pensando que en otras circunstancias, esa habría sido una gran pelea.

Jack consiguió hacerla caer, lanzándole una silla a las piernas cuando ella corrió hacia él con la daga en alto. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, y él la inmovilizó rápidamente, colocándose encima de su espalda y sujetándole las manos tras su espalda.

"Querida, podríamos estar bailando así toda la noche, pero a estas alturas, realmente me gustaría saber por qué queréis que os devuelva lo que decís que os he robado"

"¿¡Cómo que por qué?!¡Porque es de mi propiedad, maldito pirata!" dijo ella vociferando e intentando zafarse de su peso.

"Es decir, que no sabéis lo que es. Si lo supierais me daríais mejores argumentos que ese."

"Un cliente. ¿De acuerdo? Es por un cliente. Me contrató para matar a Liam y llevarle el parche. Me dijo que en él había algo que querían todos los hombres. ¡¡Y ahora quitaos de encima de mi espalda!!"

"Solo si prometéis estaros quietecita y no volver a atacarme. He podido comprobar que no se os dan bien las conversaciones a la luz de las velas."

"Por supuesto – dijo ella en el tono meloso con el que había hablado cuando lo tenía atado – tenemos un trato…"

"No es que no os crea, pero… será mejor así."

Jack ató las manos y los pies de Carmen, no sin tener resistencia por parte de la mujer y la depositó nada cuidadosamente en su cama.

"Y bien. ¿Qué os proponéis hacer conmigo, Capitán?" dijo ella con ironía.

"Oh bien. Al menos ahora me llamáis como me corresponde"contestó Jack, quien de pronto tuvo una actitud resuelta y se dedicaba a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Carmen escupió al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de él, y se quedó mirándole con una expresión ceñuda en la cara.

"Bueno. Os devolveré a tierra y fingiré que nada de esto ha ocurrido. Mañana al alba nos marcharemos y por vuestro bien, espero que no hagáis nada tan absurdo como seguir pensando en parches."

"¿Me soltaréis¿Así¿Sin más?" dijo ella perpleja.

"¿Qué esperabais que hiciera? No soy un asesino. Soy un pirata. Aunque si queréis que me tome ciertas libertades como Capitán…" respondió Jack con una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes de oro.

"Pues dejadme que os diga, solo para aportar mi opinión profesional, que cometéis un grave error. Cualquiera puede ser un enemigo. Si tenéis una oportunidad, matad a aquel que ose importunaros."

"Debéis de haber sufrido mucho, querida, para pensar de ese modo" dijo Jack arrugando la frente. Su voz era ronca.

"No seáis estúpido – replicó con altanería- querer sobrevivir en el mundo de hoy en día no tiene nada que ver con ningún drama personal"

"Está bien, está bien, pero no me negaréis que desde que nos hemos conocido, habéis estado a la defensiva"

"Me habéis robado" replicó Carmen alzando una ceja, hablando con un tono que daba a entender que eso lo explicaba todo.

"Y vos habéis intentado matarme. Y no me veréis recriminaros por ello" respondió Jack, alzando ambas manos, e inclinando su cuerpo, tal y como haría un sacristán para dar una bendición.

"Eso es asunto mío. Es más, como demonios queréis que esté en este momento, si mientras hablamos estoy atada en vuestro lecho"

"Muy sugerente, sin duda. Muy sugerente"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró unos segundos.

"Jack¿me permitís una pregunta?" dijo de pronto, con una medio sonrisa, dándose cuenta que él no podía quitar sus ojos de ella.

"Claro, querida"

"¿Vos también buscáis la vida eterna¿O vuestros deseos son mucho más simples y se dirigen al tesoro?

"Conocéis la leyenda, después de todo"

"Conozco el tesoro"

"Je… puede que no seamos tan diferentes el uno del otro, querida"

"Entonces. Jack¿Qué me decís¿Qué clase de hombre sois vos?" respondió ella intentando acomodarse entre sus ataduras.

"De los que hacen leyenda" dijo él, echándose para atrás y girando su cabeza a un lado, dejándose ver a la luz de las velas.

Volvieron los instantes en silencio. Con la sonrisa en los labios pero retándose con los ojos. Solo el rumor de las olas impactando en el casco los ataba a la realidad.

"Os soltaré, querida. Pero con una condición."

"Vos sois el capitán, de todos modos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que clase de hombre era Jack. De esos que tanto la irritaban. De esos prepotentes que creían tenerlo todo bajo control.

"Debéis brindar conmigo"

"¿Y por qué brindaremos?" contestó después de haber recobrado la compostura ante la respuesta del hombre

"Yo lo haré por la vida eterna" sus dientes de oro brillaron en la tenue luz.

"Entonces yo lo haré por el tesoro"

Jack se inclinó sobre el camastro, apoyando una rodilla sobre él, e inclinando el cuerpo sobre el de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, para sobrepasar el cuello. Sin que ella se diese cuenta, aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, y no encontró el perfume de rosas frescas de las mujeres de Port Royal. Tampoco el olor del opio de las pelucas de Tortuga. Reconoció sin embargo el picante de la pólvora y los aceites para engrasar los aceros de las espadas. No obstante, no era desagradable, pues mezclado con el calor del cuerpo daba la sensación de calidez.

Le desató las manos mientras ella estudiaba el camarote por encima del hombro de él, sin reparar en la delicadeza de la forma en la que él la estaba tocando. Sin reparar tampoco en el olor a salitre y ron que desprendía su camisa, ni el latir de su corazón, pausado como las olas de la mañana.

Cuando ella tuvo las manos desatadas, se urgió a frotarse las muñecas por el escozor. Él, asiendo su cintura, se arrodilló ante el camastro y sus manos recorrieron su figura desde las caderas hasta los tobillos. Ella levantó una ceja. Él sonrió con altanería. Siguió desatando los nudos y cuando hubo terminado se levantó y la siguió observando. Parecía que estaba considerando otra alternativa a la de tomar simplemente un trago, pero pareció comprender que no sería una buena idea.

Entre el desorden de la mesa del capitán, se las arregló para encontrar un vaso medio vacío. Dio cuenta del contenido de un trago y lo rellenó inmediatamente con una botella de ron abandonada en una esquina.

Tendió el trago a Carmen. Ella se levantó y se acercó a Jack lo suficiente para rozar su cuerpo, acariciando su brazo en busca de la botella. La cogió sin dejar de encararlo y dio un trago. La bebida pasó llameante a través de su garganta hacia el estómago vacío. No era una buena idea beber sin haber comido antes, sobretodo sabiendo de la manera en que el alcohol la hacía actuar si tomaba en exceso. Pero una oportunidad como aquella no la podía dejar escapar.

Jack sonrió al verla beber. Y la siguió con la mirada mientras Carmen se dedicaba a observar los mapas que había encima de la mesa.

"Sois un hombre poco convencional, Jack."

"Lo mismo se puede decir de vos, m´lady"

Carmen se sentó en la mesa, al lado del irreverente capitán. Su mano derecha, agitaba el contenido de la botella mientras la izquierda tomaba una segunda runa, ya que con su inspección a la mesa, lo único que había hecho era localizar su pequeño tesoro. No en vano era una de las mejores ladronas de New Providence. Robar sin que dos ojos fijos en ella la delataran era un cuento de niños.

"Me gustaría saber que es lo que vos tenéis en mente cuando habláis de una mujer convencional. Debo decir, de todos modos, y en pro de todas las mujeres del mundo, que ninguna de nosotras lo somos."

"En eso tenéis razón, querida. Cuanto más conozco a las mujeres, más amo el ron"

"Eso os hace quedar en bastante mala posición ante mi, Jack"

"No me malinterpretéis, en absoluto pretendía decir nada malo de las mujeres. Todas y cada una de vosotras sois un regalo para el mundo. Todas me vuelven loco."

"Eso explicaría muchas cosas de vos. Como por ejemplo el ir detrás de un tesoro perdido cuya localización estaba oculta en el parche de un pirata. Casi me parece típico."

"Dais por sentado que busco el tesoro. Pero imaginad… imaginad solo por un instante que descubrís un país de los lagos de dorados lotos. Hay ríos a miles, llenos de hojas de color del zafiro y del lapislázuli. Y los lagos, resplandecientes como el sol de la mañana, están adornados con dorados mantos de rojo loto. Todo el campo está cubierto de joyas y piedras preciosas, con alegres mantos de lotos azules de dorados pétalos. En lugar de la arena, las perlas, las gemas y el oro forman las orillas de los ríos, a lo largo de los cuales se elevan árboles de un oro que brilla como el fuego. Estos árboles dan perpetuamente flores y frutos, despiden una deliciosa fragancia y están llenos de pájaros. El tesoro, querida, se disuelve entre la plata y el oro. El tesoro, entonces, se convierte en el descubrimiento. La belleza. La magia"

Había estado absorta mientras él hablaba. Su cálida y terrosa voz la había hechizado, y por unos instantes, se vio de pie, en el paisaje de riqueza que describía con tanta pasión, y de pronto también se convirtió en su anhelo. Pero como era de costumbre, la práctica se interpuso en sus sueños.

"Esa descripción coincide con el mito de El Dorado" respondió Carmen.

"Pero en El Dorado no se encuentra la fuente de la vida eterna." Respondió Jack entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándola interesado.

"Creo que no os comprendo. – protestó ella. La situación se le escapaba imperceptiblemente de las manos – yo solo había venido aquí a recuperar lo que es mío"

"Está a buen recaudo, creedme. Ahora, ya que conocemos nuestras conveniencias un poco mejor, podemos pasar a temas más interesantes."

"Ilustradme" replicó ella burlona.

"Temas que atañen a dos personas en un camarote… bebiendo ron y conversando amigablemente"

Jack se atusó el bigote. Dejó el vaso vacío de ron en la mesa, al lado de las manos ladronas de Carmen, y tomando una de ellas.

"Veréis. Mis intenciones con vos no son todo lo nobles que podríais esperar de con un… caballero." Atrajo su cuerpo, abrazándola con suavidad y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

"Nada mas lejos de lo que cabía esperar" respondió ella riendo. "Sois un pirata"

"Exacto." Jack estudiaba sus labios. Desde tan cerca se podía observar un pequeño corte, casi invisible en el labio inferior, fruto seguramente, de alguna pelea callejera en sus años adolescentes. Años que ambos, hacía mucho habían dejado atrás.

"Un capitán pirata – siguió ella, volviendo a tener el control de la situación, engatusándolo con los halagos que parecían perderlo – un capitán de un majestuoso navío de velas negras"

Ella podía sentir su aliento teñido de ron, y un súbito recuerdo del pasado, un forcejeo de un borracho en su juventud traspasó su mente como un relámpago. Y dejó de sentirse a gusto entre sus brazos. Recordó el motivo por el cual estaba allí y su mano izquierda volvió en busca de la tercera runa de diamante escondida en la mesa, entre los papeles.

Jack notó de pronto la rigidez de su cuerpo y el movimiento de la mano lo alertó. Se separó bruscamente y agarró la muñeca de la mujer. La señaló entonces con el dedo y dijo:

"Estas son las cosas que hacen que las relaciones no se sostengan. Ha de haber más confianza, querida"

"La costumbre" contestó ella como toda disculpa. Y lo obsequió con una caída de ojos que hubiese fundido a un témpano de hielo.

Cualquier otro hombre reiría sonoramente y continuaría donde lo hubiesen dejado, muy a pesar de ella. Con eso bastaría con cualquier otro hombre que no fuese Jack Sparrow.

En todo caso, había hecho empeorar la situación hasta un nivel crítico. Como haría con una niña histérica con una pataleta, Jack cogió a la mujer como un saco y se la cargó al hombro. Solo que lo único que hizo Carmen fue quedarse aturdida por la repentina acción.

"¡¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?!" gritó ella a su espalda, mientras Jack salía a cubierta.

"Los ladrones y los piratas nunca han llegado a buen puerto juntos, querida. Será mejor que nos separemos aquí."

"Pero yo noooooooo…………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Carmen no pudo acabar su frase. No pudo decirle que ella no era una simple ladrona, porque Jack… la había tirado por la borda.

No podía concebir lo que estaba pasando. Hacía solo unos instantes estaba en brazos del hombre en su camarote, más o menos acogedor, y con una agradable comezón en el estómago a causa del ron. Y en menos de unos minutos, había sido arrojada por la cubierta del barco.

Se hundió en el agua lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que se había hecho daño en la espalda al chocarse en la caída. Cuando salió a flote, ni siquiera pudo ver a Jack asomado en la cubierta. Seguramente se habría ido a su camarote en busca de las runas. O al menos para comprobar que aún seguían todas allí. Eso la hizo caer en algo.

Si Jack había sido descortés cuando de alguna manera intentaba seducirla, no quería ni imaginar como se comportaría cuando supiese que ella se había apoderado de dos piezas de su pequeño tesoro. Pensando en eso, y lanzando improperios al viento en contra de la piratería en general, se apresuró a nado hasta la orilla y de camino a su casa para permanecer a salvo.

Llegados a este punto en que a Carmen le empezaba a salir todo mal en las materias relacionadas con sus clientes, consideraba seriamente si seguir con el trabajo, o dejárselo a alguien para que lo acabase (no eran pocos los que deseaban estar a las órdenes de una mujer como ella). No era algo que hiciese continuamente. Lo dejaba para cuando algún trabajo le resultaba tan irritante que la sacaba de sus casillas. Y este parecía ser uno de esos casos. Jack, pese a poder resultar encantador en cualquier otro contexto, pero en el que se hallaba con ella era de lo más insoportable.

Así que cuando llegó a la playa, tras recuperar el aliento y comprobar que ninguna barcaza de piratas la seguía, se llevó las manos al cinto, donde cuidadosamente había depositado las piezas de diamante para que no se escaparan con ningún movimiento brusco.

Sus ojos cerrados al cielo, y descansando del esfuerzo, se abrieron de par en par por puro pánico cuando el lugar donde las había desaparecido lo notó vacío.

"Cálmate. Puede que se hayan movido a los lados, o se hayan metido a través del doble fondo del cinto. Debes palparlo con paciencia." Se dijo a sí misma.

Pero no pudo. Con desespero se sacó la pieza de ropa y la arrugó, la tocó, la estiró y hasta casi la rompió. Todo para descubrir que las runas por las que había luchado… no estaban.

Carmen gritó. Maldijo. Pisoteó la arena varias veces. Y se adentró en el agua hasta las caderas para gritarle al horizonte, allí donde estaba La Perla Negra, aunque ya no la podía ver recortada en el horizonte.

Encolerizada, dio media vuelta y se sentó en la playa, pensando en algo que aliviase su mal humor, y en Jack Sparrow, y en lo que disfrutaría echándole aceite hirviendo en el pecho, en vez de vela derretida.

* * *

Jack había esperado a que Carmen cayese al agua. Quería asegurarse que no se hiciese demasiado daño. Tan solo el suficiente para escarmentarla.

La mujer en sí, lo divertía. De hecho, pensaba que compartían varias cosas, y podría haber sido una buena compañera de no ser por su temperamento. Ella se creía la mejor. Y no lo era. Él, era el mejor. Daba igual de qué. La cuestión es que el título del máximo exponente en cualquier materia lo tenía Jack. Y no soportaba que una mujer intentase comportarse como él.

Se dispuso a buscar las piezas. A asegurarlas de nuevo. buscó entre los papeles, primero revolviéndolos desesperadamente, y luego, comprendiendo que eso empeoraría las cosas, dispuso los mapas en orden, sacudiéndolos, mirando al suelo, luego en el camastro, de nuevo en la mesa, entre sus ropajes… para no encontrar más que dos.

Y eso lo enfureció. Agarró la botella de ron y dio cuenta del contenido hasta acabarlo por completo. No entraba en sus planes darse por vencido tan fácilmente, pero necesitaba pensar. Con tranquilidad.

Se tiró en su camastro y miró las piezas talladas en diamante con atención. Entonces el aroma de la mujer volvió de entre las ropas hasta él, como envolviéndolo en la ensoñación de que se encontraba a su lado. Levantó la cabeza sin esperanzas de verla con su daga en la mano, y sonrió por la estupidez cometida.

No tenía que preocuparse por eso. Algo en su interior, algo de esa vida bohemia que llevaba y que sabía que compartía en menor o mayor medida con aquella ladrona, le decía que esa situación no tardaría en solucionarse.

"Ella volverá a mí" dijo con una sonrisa, al vacío que ella había dejado en su camarote.

Y la mañana encontró de nuevo a toda la tripulación a bordo de una bellísima perla. Los marinos que habían sido noqueados por Carmen se cuidaron mucho de no hablar de lo sucedido esa noche, al igual que lo hizo Jack.

Tal y como debía llevarse su plan, la Perla Negra zarpó con el alba, hacia el punto de partida para la búsqueda de la Isla de las Siete Ciudades. Cabo Coral.

* * *

Cabo Coral no era famoso por nada en absoluto, es más, la mayoría de barcos recelaban en pasar cerca de sus costas, muy cercanas a las de New Providence, debido a los arrecifes coralinos que le daban el nombre.

Pero la Perla era ligera, lo suficiente para poder pasar ampliamente por encima de ellos sin llegar a sufrir daños.

Y como el que en cada puerto tiene un amante, Jack tenía en cada puerto a un conocido, al que probablemente le debía dinero, pero siempre había sido amable con él gracias a su labia. Y Cabo Coral no era menos. Allí se encontraba Joanna.

Ella vivía en la tienda de productos de santería de su padre, al que muchos tomaban por loco. El pobre hombre creía que con los restos de las uñas de los pies se curaba el mal de ojo, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero la única con verdaderos poderes, por decirlo de alguna manera, era Joanna. Contaba con apenas 15 años. Era una muchachita muy callada y tímida, o al menos eso es lo que él recordaba, y enamorada de Jack desde el primer día que apareció por la tienducha, buscando algún remedio mágico que le curase la resaca, hacía pocos años atrás.

Joanna tenía el don del saber. A través de sus sueños, le llegaban imágenes que la dotaban de una sabiduría infinita, pero que lamentablemente, pocos creían útil. Ella sabía cuales eran los ritos de los africanos para atraer la lluvia. Sabía de principio a fin las leyendas de los irlandeses, con sus hadas y sus bosques encantados. Sabía como funcionaba la magia de las runas. Y muy pocas veces, pero siempre bienvenidas, poseía el don de la clarividencia. Sabía como prever y cambiar a su favor, el tiempo de una travesía de meses enteros… digamos que sabía lo que nadie se interesaba por oir, o nadie se interesaría en creer.

Jack en principio no le hizo caso, como todos los demás, pero cuando ella le dijo que su vida se vería marcada cuando conociese a un herrero y a una mujer de sangre noble, la comenzó a tomar realmente en serio. Desde la primera vez que la vio, sus visitas fueron bastante más continuadas que las que le propinaba a Tía Dalma. Cuando veía a esta última, era porque las cosas iban realmente mal y no había otra salida. Cuando veía a Joanna, la suerte lo acompañaba.

"¿Dónde está mi querida Joanna?" preguntó Jack al entrar a la tienda, hecha de hojas secas de cáñamo.

Reinaba el silencio, y un calor abrasador colmaba el aire. Un olor a incienso muy fuerte inundaba el ambiente.

De entre unas cortinas apareció una muchacha de piel clara, pelo negro, ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba una túnica muy corta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y un pañuelo rojo anudado a la cabeza, y entre los labios un pitillo a medio apagar. Cuando vieron a quien correspondía esa voz, la cara de Joanna se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció de la nada.

Se abalanzó a los brazos de Jack, quien la cogió en volandas y la hizo girar por la habitación.

"¡Jack¡Ya no soy una niña!" dijo ella aparentando enojo.

"Ya lo veo querida. ¿Desde cuando fumas tabaco?" dijo entre risas amables.

"No es tabaco" Y ella se puso a reír sonoramente. "No hay mucho que hacer por aquí, ya sabes" continuó a modo de disculpa.

"Te preferiría en mi barco como grumete antes que metida en estos malos hábitos… pero – Jack frenó su boca ante los ojos desorbitados y expectantes de la chica – mi tripulación no vería con buenos ojos una pequeña bruja a bordo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi galante capitán?" preguntó Joanna mirándolo con ojos serios.

"¿Cómo¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarme a un trago para brindar por nuestro reencuentro?"

"Jack, cuando vienes aquí lo único que haces es beber con mi padre, y luego, cuando te acuerdas que aún existo, me preguntas sobre leyendas. Preferiría saltarme la parte de la bebida, al menos por una vez" contestó con una mueca.

"Veo que te has hecho mayor en poco tiempo, querida. Si quieres, esta vez beberé contigo en vez de con tu padre. ¿Qué te parece?"

"De todas formas, hoy no te quedaría mas remedio que beber conmigo. Mi padre ha ido al pueblo para vender unas pócimas. Aunque la respuesta es no. No me gusta beber."

"Sin embargo no te privas de otros vicios" contestó Jack cuando ella apagaba definitivamente su cigarro de hierba.

Joanna se sentó en una mesa de madera cercana y cruzó las piernas de manera sugerente. Sonrió mostrando unos dientes muy blancos y alzó una ceja.

"Bueno, digamos que has sido un gran modelo a seguir" contestó alzando una mano señalando a Jack. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Jack?"

"La Isla de las Siete Ciudades. ¿Qué sabes de ella?"

"Por fin. La búsqueda de la vida eterna es costosa. Hay mucho que ganar, pero también mucho que perder"

Jack sacó de una bolsa atada a su cinto, otra más pequeña y se la lanzó a la chica. Ella la cogió al vuelo y vació su interior en una mano. Sonrió débilmente al ver relucir las runas de diamante.

"Vas por buen camino"

"¿Dónde están las Siete Ciudades?"

"La puerta de las Siete Ciudades se abrirá para ti cuando lleves la llave contigo. La roca que parece fría e inerte está llena de vida. Dentro, donde solo debería haber brasas y roca fundida se encuentra el manantial."

"No tengo tiempo para acertijos, querida. La búsqueda de llaves no ha sido una de mis mejores bazas en estos últimos tiempos"

"¿Por qué quieres la vida eterna, Jack? A cada uno nos toca vivir en el tiempo que nos ha sido concedido. Ver pasar los años sin cambiar un ápice es cosa de los dioses, no nuestra"

Jack sonrió socarronamente.

"¿Quieres compararte a un dios, Sparrow? Eso es demasiado egoísta incluso para ti."

"Aprecio la vida. Aprecio mi vida. Los años que nos han sido dados son demasiado pocos para hacer todo lo que quiero hacer. Quiero verlo todo. Quiero abarcarlo todo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Quiero recordar y que se me recuerde. Quiero que la leyenda siga viva para que todos puedan verla pasar ante sus ojos. El Capitán Jack Sparrow será un divinidad entre los mortales."

Joanna estrechó sus ojos, como si pudiese ver el alma al desnudo del pirata.

"Algún día dejarás de ser un capitán de barco. Algún día el sueño de la piratería acabará, y tendrás que amoldarte a los nuevos tiempos. Y sabes perfectamente que sin ese ideal, no eres nadie."

"¿Vas a decirme algo sobre la Isla de las Siete Ciudades, o no? Dijo desinteresadamente.

"No se donde se encuentra exactamente. Pero se desde que lugar debes partir. Y también se que tienes que llevar contigo"

"Excelente"

"La Isla de las Siete Ciudades se encuentra en una isla que tiene un volcán. Partiendo de Cabo Coral, navega solamente de noche hacia el norte. Cuando en la tercera noche, el aire se torne más frío, la llave deberá morir una vez, y si es la correcta, la isla aparecerá ante ti iluminada por la luna"

"¿La llave debe morir una vez¿Cuándo una llave ha podido morir¿Y cuando más de una vez?"

"Puede que seas muy listo, Jack, pero nada espabilado. La llave es un ser humano. Tú lo has de escoger como tu llave, y esa persona debe aceptar ser tu llave. Al tercer día de travesía esa persona deberá morir, da igual bajo que circunstancias. Si es la persona correcta, la luz de la luna iluminará una isla, que solo con el último aliento de esa llave se muestra a aquel que la quiere encontrar"

"Pero tú has dicho que debo llevar la llave para poder entrar en la roca"

"No atiendes, Jack, no atiendes. La llave deberá morir, una, vez. Luego será devuelta a la vida por el poder de las runas, y la podrás llevar a tierra contigo. Pero solo a la llave, nadie más."

"¿Cómo sabré quién es la persona adecuada para ser mi llave?"

"Seguro que ya has pensado en alguien. La primera persona que te haya venido a la mente es la que tienes que llevar. Porque esa es tu intención. La isla juzgará si es la persona correcta"

Carmen.

"¿Y si resulta que no lo es?" dijo Jack.

"Tu falsa llave morirá. Y se te cerrarán las puertas de la vida eterna para siempre"

"Eso es injusto."

"¡JA¿Creías que se brindaba a todo el mundo la posibilidad de la eternidad tan fácilmente? - Rió la muchacha como si le hubiesen explicado la broma más graciosa del mundo- pero hay una manera, Jack- continuó cuando pudo recobrar el aliento-. Hay una manera de encontrar a la persona correcta. Hay ciertas personas, muy pocas en el mundo, realmente, que nacen con una marca en su nuca. Es como un tatuaje grabado a fuego que se lleva desde pequeño. Esas personas pueden pasar totalmente desapercibidas en la vida diaria excepto por esa marca, que a veces puede parecer incluso un antojo de embarazo. Ellas vienen al mundo sin saber que son las conductoras a la vida eterna, y mueren de igual forma. A veces sienten impulsos que les hacen llevar una vida soñadora, como la tuya, o feroz, de forma que siempre estén buscando algo. Y ese algo es esto – mostró las runas de diamante en sus manos – buscan estas piezas y no saben siquiera que existen. De igual forma que las piezas también las buscan a ellas. Y cuando se encuentran, se funden en una. Las runas pasan a ser tatuajes en su cuerpo. Cinco en total. Dos en las muñecas y dos en los tobillos. Más la de la nuca, las hacen la llave perfecta. Eso es todo lo que tienes que llevar contigo."

"Bueno… pensaba que sería más complicado. Pero creo que se donde puedo encontrar mi llave. ¿Pero como la debo utilizar?" respondió Jack con altanería.

"Cada runa significa un elemento, agua, tierra, fuego y aire. La quinta es una vida. Una vida que proporcionará la vida eterna a aquel que beba de ella"

"¿Te refieres a que se ha de arrebatar una vida para conseguir la vida eterna¿Era eso de que la llave moriría… una vez?"

"Exactamente. La vida, la persona que las runas escojan, el manantial que se encuentra en la Isla de las Siete Ciudades brotará para proporcionar la inmortalidad a aquel que la desee."

"Llevar hasta allí a una persona que confía en ti, para matarla dos veces y que tu puedas vivir eternamente. Parece un poco cruel" contestó Jack mirando a su alrededor como sopesando los materiales de los que estaba hecha la cabaña.

"Morir dos veces. Una por la llave en sí y otra por ti, que quieres vivir para siempre. Sí, es injusto, pero es un precio que se ha de pagar. Algunos piensan que es una maldición."

Jack y Joanna siguieron conversando unos minutos más. Esta vez de cosas triviales. Él ya estaba satisfecho, y solo le estaba regalando a la chica unos instantes de su presencia. Ardía de deseos de volver a encontrar a Carmen para inspeccionar su nuca cuidadosamente. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su anhelado deseo de la vida eterna. Cuando salía por la puerta, Joanna le advirtió:

"Jack, escúchame solo una vez más, y piensa en lo que te digo. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que pierdas más de lo que puedas ganar. Y conociéndote… solo he de añadir que desear a la persona que tiene las runas tatuadas es desear la vida eterna. Si la deseas, la inmortalidad te será entregada… quieras esa inmortalidad, o no"

Jack sonrió, agitó su sombrero al viento desde fuera de la cabaña, y desapareció camino a la playa.

* * *

Carmen estaba realmente furiosa.

Todo en ese día le había salido mal. Desde haber encontrado a Hugh en la taberna, pasando por la pelea en el prostíbulo, hasta haber sido arrojada por la borda de un barco del pirata más prepotente y ostentoso de todo el mundo.

Eso no decía mucho en favor de ella, sobretodo porque había perdido lo que parecía un valioso botín. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Probablemente los diamantes estaban sepultados en el fondo del mar, e intentar buscarlos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Una tarea perdida de antemano.

Por eso esa noche por fin se dijo basta. Era tarde, muy, muy tarde, le había llevado horas estar en la playa recuperándose y pensando, estaba cansada, mojada y derrotada. Y todo buen luchador ha de saber cuando tiene que retirarse para descansar, y volver con renovadas fuerzas a la batalla.

De hecho, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con Hugh para enterarse de una vez por todas de que diablos estaban hechas esas runas para que todos los hombres fueran detrás de ellas con tanto ahínco. Algo más tarde, ya que hacía bien poco que había despuntado el alba, cuando estuviese descansada, comenzaría la búsqueda de nuevo de ese pirata y el comienzo a su vez, de su particular venganza.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, caminó en dirección a su habitación en la ciudad, con el único deseo de una cama blanda, que de todas formas no poseía.

Se encontró en vez de eso con el camastro deshilachado y algo de frío. Se desvistió sin cuidado, tirando la ropa por todo el suelo, y se tiró de espaldas, intentando conciliar el sueño. Se rascó repetidamente la parte interior de las muñecas, pues desde que había caído al agua la comezón se estaba haciendo insoportable. Pensó que debía haber rozado algún alga y al principio no le dio importancia. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, caviló la posibilidad de que una medusa le hubiese picado.

Cuando se miró el lugar de donde provenían los picores, estos cesaron inmediatamente.

La piel que antes era simplemente tostada por el sol, ahora presentaba dos formas negras perfectamente delimitadas, como tatuajes.

"¿Pero que demonios…?" solo alcanzó a murmurar. Pero los tatuajes relucieron en un color plateado y una descarga eléctrica cruzó su cuerpo, inundándola con una energía que nunca había creído posible poseer. De pronto se sintió llena de fuerza y firmeza, completamente renovada. Los nuevos tatuajes de sus muñecas dejaron de relucir y se apagaron completamente, recuperando su aspecto negro

"Esto ya es personal" dijo mientras se levantaba y se volvía a ataviar con su ropa y sus objetos personales.

Salió corriendo de su habitación sabiendo exactamente el camino que debía tomar. Sus piernas tenían vida propia, cada vez corría más deprisa y más llena de vitalidad estaba, como si por unos momentos formase parte del viento, hasta que llegó al agua. A lo lejos, más allá del horizonte, en la isla vecina, casi podía distinguir al condenado Sparrow, mofándose de ella.

* * *

**_Continuará _**

* * *

_Lamento el tiempo tardado. Pero no me he encontrado con ánimo de escribir en mucho tiempo. Han ocurrido algunas cosas en mi vida... de las que aún no quiero hablar. Un poco de literatura, aunque sea basada en estas maravillosas películas, me ha curado un poco de mi tristeza. Seguiré escribiendo, porque esto me hace sentir un poco mejor._

_ Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo. Espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora. En adelante, mejorará, os lo prometo.  
_


	3. Pacto de sangre

**LA EXCEPCION**

_Pacto de sangre_

De alguna manera, Carmen sabía donde se encontraba Jack. Era como la sensación de unos ojos taladrando la nuca, solo que en vez de ser unos ojos desconocidos, eran los suyos propios.

No le sería difícil encontrar al pirata de ese modo, pero tendría que ser sutil. No podía acercarse al gran navío, apostada en una barcucha en pleno día y saludando con la mano.

No. Por la noche sería cuando lo encontraría. Esa misma noche. Tan solo tenía que acercase lo máximo posible a Cabo Coral, pues sin duda estaba allí, seguramente tratando con esos salvajes que creían tener poderes sobrenaturales. Tendría también que permanecer oculta lo máximo posible, para poder cogerlo por sorpresa, y tendría que ir bien armada.

Así pues, se dirigió después de estudiar a fondo su plan, al puerto, donde un par de docenas de hombres le debían un favor. Sin preguntar, un navío ligero la llevó detrás de unas pequeñas rocas al comienzo de los arrecifes de Cabo Coral. Y allí esperó. Pacientemente, con la mirada fija en las velas negras que no se movían por orden de su capitán.

Lo vio otear el horizonte, rumbo al norte, como queriendo encontrar ese manantial del que le había hablado, brotando de entre las olas. Lo vio también ir y venir varias veces del timón al camarote, del camarote al timón, del timón a proa. Al principio nervioso. Conforme iba pasando el día, mucho más calmado. De vez en cuando sacando una pequeña bolsa negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y mirando su contenido con atención.

"¿Qué es lo que estudias con tanto esmero, Sparrow?" se decía Carmen mirándolo desde lo lejos. "¿Son mis diamantes?" "Míralos bien porque hoy será lo último que veas".

* * *

Caía la tarde lentamente, y la Perla Negra aún seguía varada en la costa. Carmen se preguntaba si realmente ese hombre tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí, y si solo había escapado de la costa para no tener que volver a verla.

Pero el viento de la tarde traía olores de tormenta. Las olas cerca de las rocas comenzaban a ser peligrosas, pues hacían chocar el navío donde ella se encontraba. Ante la mirada temerosa de la tripulación, pidió una barcaza cuando el tiempo comenzó a ser intimidante, y se echó a la mar, remando ella sola en contra de la marejada, mientras la noche se iba cerrando tras de ella.

No era tarde. Pero el silencio a pesar del fuerte viento reinaba en el barco. Carmen comenzó a pensar si se trataría de una trampa y casi se emocionó al pensar que se habían tomado tantas molestias para ella. Pero que más le daba. Como siempre, pensó que no tenía nada más que perder que su vida, y siguió adelante.

Con sigilo, en cubierta no vio más que a un marinero pegado a su botella, que pretendía estar de guardia.

Acarició los puñales escondidos entre su ropa y de nuevo posó sus pies en la madera envejecida.

Entonces fue cuando los oyó. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Y se sonrió por la torpeza. Estaban más o menos en el nivel inferior, quizá un poco más abajo. Podía oír su respiración contenida. Preludio de que algo iba a pasar. Y casi soltó una carcajada al frío de la noche completamente cerrada, cuando la puerta de la cabina del capitán se abrió para ella, mostrando un anaranjado rastro de luz.

Allí estaba, evidentemente, dándole la espalda mientras fingía estudiar unos mapas. Se recreó un poco en mirar su figura. Se sonrió porque no había caído en que ella era un poco más alta que él, y para ser una mujer, casi podía decirse que tenía más presencia. Y no podía negarse que algo del carisma del pirata la atraía.

"¿Ya no me dará la opción de poder sorprenderlo, señor Sparrow?" preguntó para no hacer esperar más a su presa.

"Supongo que he aprendido la lección." Contestó sin girarse. "Hay primeros encuentros que no se olvidan" Dijo entonces, pasando los dedos por encima de la llama de una de las velas cercanas de la mesa.

Carmen sonrió altanera. Esperaba poder producirle otros recuerdos más duraderos, que en verdad le hiciesen aprender una lección.

"La última vez que nos vimos no fue muy cortés conmigo"

Jack se giró lentamente, manteniendo las distancias. "No hice absolutamente nada que no se mereciera, m´lady"

"Lamento oír eso. Si me conociera, sabría que no es buena idea llevarme la contraria."

"Espero que eso pueda cambiar en un futuro"

"Señor Sparrow, no creo que para vos exista un futuro después de haberos cruzado conmigo" respondió ella, dando por finalizada la conversación, y desenvainando una de las dagas de su ropa.

Cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque, Jack, con suma tranquilidad, alzó una mano para detenerla en silencio. Y con la otra, mostró una pequeña bolsa negra.

"No puedo negar que aunque breves, nuestras conversaciones siempre son interesantes, pero si me dierais la opción de poder explicarme, estoy seguro de que la parte mas violenta de nuestra relación se vería reemplazada por un intercambio de intereses mucho más provechoso"

Mientras hablaba, Jack había cogido un par de sillas y las había colocado una enfrente de la otra al lado de la mesa. Había colocado la pequeña bolsa negra en la misma mesa, justo en medio de las sillas, y él se había sentado en una. Al acabar su pequeña disertación, con una mano señalaba amablemente la silla vacía, invitando a la mujer a tomar asiento.

Carmen, cuidadosa, imitó un gesto propio de Jack cuando no se fiaba mucho de las personas. Giraba la cabeza a un lado y hacia atrás y entrecerraba los ojos.

Jack rió sonoramente ante el gesto.

"Habéis calado mi esencia a la perfección, querida"

"Más quisierais"

Ella se sentó con recelo. Él la invitó a un trago de ron.

"Siento declinar su oferta, capitán, pero no he venido aquí con una palabra amistosa. Hablad. ¿Qué queréis de mi?"

"Principalmente que os sintáis algo más relajada en mi presencia. Secundariamente poder conoceros un poco mejor. Y en tercer lugar pero no menos importante por ello, poder hacer un trato con vos."

"Lamento comunicaros que no estáis en presencia de un buen negociador. No acostumbro a aceptar tratos. Prefiero servirme yo misma de aquello que deseo."

"Si has de hacerlo bien… - comenzó él

… has de hacerlo tu mismo" – acabó ella

Jack se sonrió a sí mismo. Empezaba a comprender que era lo que corría por la mente de esa mujer. No es que la psicología invertida fuese su fuerte, pero a base de encontrarse con personajes altamente desquiciados, su labia se había convertido en algo más que simple distracción para resolver sus problemas.

"Dejadme intentarlo al menos. No tenéis nada que perder al escucharme. Si os interesa, os aseguro que ambos saldremos ganando. Si no os interesa, os prometo que resolveremos vuestra pérdida de tiempo de la manera que más os guste"

Y diciendo esto le acercó una vela en la mesa.

"De acuerdo" fue lo único que dijo Carmen, asegurándose un par de velas más.

"De acuerdo. Lo que nos ha reunido a ambos aquí esta noche, aunque me gustaría que hubiese sido el destino, no ha sido otra cosa que los negocios. Vos queréis los diamantes para zanjar un trato que habíais realizado previamente a nuestro encuentro. Yo quiero éstos diamantes para zanjar uno que aún no he realizado. Lo único que difiere de nuestros intereses es el tiempo."

"¿El tiempo?"

"Si. El tiempo. Si vos os los lleváis ahora, yo no tendré nada con lo que tratar, puesto que vuestro… cliente, los quiere para él. Yo solo necesito probar que los he conseguido. No los quiero para mí, pues lo que quiero obtener es algo mucho más grande que unas simples piedras relucientes."

"Es decir, que vos los queréis utilizar primero… ¿y luego me los daréis?"

"Si. Supongo que ya sabéis que soy así de simple."

"Más bien absurdo. – Carmen entonces recordó algo. Ella no podía dárselos, ya no por el simple hecho que no quisiera, es que no podía, las piedras habían dejado de ser piedras y se habían fundido como tatuajes en su piel- Pero no puedo acceder al trato. No pienso daros mis dos diamantes"

"Oh no, querida. Mi… cliente, por así decirlo, solo necesita saber que tengo uno de ellos. Incluso estoy dispuesto a quedarme solo con uno, y daros en este mismo instante un tercero para vuestra colección." Sonrió Jack, burlón como siempre, sabiendo que la mentira que estaba lanzando tenía muchas probabilidades de ser creída.

"¿Es una prueba de hombría, o algo por el estilo?"

"¿A qué os referís?"

"En nuestra última charla, me hablasteis de algo como la vida eterna. ¿Encontrar estas piedras es una señal para demostrar que la merecéis? Porque me veo en la obligación de deciros, que no seríais totalmente sincero con vuestro cliente. Me robasteis descaradamente."

"Eso es solo un punto de vista. Las conseguí, de todos modos, no veo que sea de importancia el cómo. Y en cuanto a vuestra pregunta… yo diría que éstos diamantes son más como una moneda de cambio, como una llave que me abra las puertas a un nuevo mundo." Jack estaba tentando demasiado su suerte.

"Me reivindico en lo que una vez dije, señor Sparrow, sois un hombre poco convencional."

"¿Significa eso que tenemos un trato?"

"No es que no me fíe de vos, que no me fío, pero como sabré que no os desharéis de mi a la mínima de cambio. En vuestro trato, no figura en ningún punto que vos podáis obtener algo de mí. No soy necesaria en absoluto."

Jack dio un largo trago de su vaso y lo vació de golpe. Ella tenía razón. Había sido tan simplón a la hora de maquinar su plan, que se le había olvidado por completo el papel de la mujer en la historia. Quizá de alguna manera, había pensado que él le resultaba tan atractivo que no podría resistir a la tentación de acompañarlo. Así que, llenando lentamente de nuevo su vaso, atendiendo a la negativa que ella le dio cuando le ofreció de nuevo, y dándose de mientras tiempo para pensar, decidió que no sería del todo mentiroso, simplemente omitiría parte de la verdad.

"Mi cliente no es estúpido. Estos diamantes tienen una función. Si le muestro uno, llevando solo uno, no funcionarán como es debido. Si le muestro uno, llevando los cuatro conmigo, ese uno hará la función de los cuatro juntos."

"¿Y que es lo que deben hacer?"

"Ah… querida. No debéis ser tan curiosa. Yo no os he preguntado porque vuestro cliente quiere esto para él." Y él se aplaudió a si mismo, porque creía haber hecho una magnífica obra de distracción.

"Me imagino que para lo mismo que vos" dijo ella, llanamente.

La cara de Jack era un cuadro. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan perspicaz¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquiera de los marineros de su tripulación, acatando órdenes sin hacer preguntas?

Pero eso le había hecho pensar en algo que hasta en ese momento tampoco había recaído. Había otra persona que quería las runas, y había contratado a Carmen para que se las llevara. Quizás esa otra persona supiese que ella era la llave, y si era así, estaba seguro de que no dejaría que ella estuviese lejos de su alcance mucho tiempo.

Debía darse prisa, pero ella no podía saberlo. Había decidido que zarparían la noche siguiente, para no causar demasiadas sospechas en la mujer.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a darle baza a su contrincante. Había encontrado a solo una llave para la eternidad, e iba a ser suya. No quería seguir esperando y que de pronto le abordase un ejército para llevarse algo de su propiedad. En absoluto.

"Cierto. –Contestó Jack, cuando su mente consiguió atrapar algo de luz y que era parecido a una salida – por eso debemos darnos prisa. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Quiero utilizar esas piedras lo antes posible. La eternidad está reservada solo a los valientes y a los audaces." – dijo sonriente, alzando la voz, envalentonándose a él mismo.

"Pues esa eternidad va a tener que esperar bastante si sois vos el que irá a rescatarla… aunque casi prefiero que seáis vos quien la obtenga, a que esa escoria humana viva para siempre" dijo ella con desgana.

"Interpreto eso como un sí a nuestro acuerdo… y aunque no es que tenga nada en contra, pero… estáis aceptando muy a la ligera, sabiendo lo que hay en juego. No se si habéis pensando que también podríais obtenerla para vos."

"No la quiero. No me interesa. Bastante he vivido ya en este mundo como para saber que tendré que seguir aguantándolo para siempre. En cuanto a vos… es vuestro problema, no él mío. En cuanto a mi cliente… no tengo intenciones de dejar que viva mucho tiempo."

Y lo volvía a aplastar. Cada cosa que decía desarmaba a Jack. Debería estar acostumbrado a tratar con personas de ese tipo, no en vano era un pirata, pero le seguía sonando extraño de labios de una mujer tan hermosa. Sonaba como si su apariencia fuese solo la sombra de la juventud que arrastraban sus palabras.

Miró entonces sus ojos, enmarcados en el mismo color negro que los suyos propios, y por unos momentos era como si estuviese mirando en un espejo el fantasma de su pasado. Un muchacho que en su juventud había sido un pillastre inconsciente, que había tratado con la escoria del mundo, y que poco a poco, se había convertido en su madurez, un hombre que después de haber visto lo peor del mundo, solo ansiaba la libertad.

Y pensó vagamente en los tiempos duros, en los sentimientos dolorosos de años atrás, que aunque pasados ya, seguían causando dolor en su corazón. Era solo un muchacho, que poco a poco se había ido haciendo su propio camino.

Y la vio a ella, como un recuerdo de su pasado atrapado entre los rizos de su pelo negro. Cuando siendo una mujer, también tuvo que haber sufrido, para pasar de ser una muchachita un poco difícil, a ser una mujer que hablaba como si su vida hubiese sido carente de sentido.

Jack, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin tener en cuenta la prisa que le apremiaba, tan solo logró salir de esa ensoñación, cuando un golpe en la silla, muy, muy, muy cercano a su entrepierna, resonó en el camarote.

"Deja de mirarme así." Le decía Carmen, con una mirada furiosa en la cara.

De pronto vio que el golpe había venido del pie de ella, que estaba situado entre las piernas abiertas de Jack, gracias a Dios, tocando solo la silla.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Jack sin darse cuenta que ella no le había tratado de "vos", como en todas sus conversaciones.

"Con esa mirada de perdonavidas que tenéis todos los hombres cuando creéis que habéis rescatado a una dama en apuros. Me da ganas de vomitar."

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Jack recobró su actitud de no-se-donde-estoy, mirando el camarote con ojos extraños y ella hizo rodar sus ojos. Bajó el pie de la silla, y solo dijo:

"Acepto vuestro trato- recobrando ella también su actitud insolente – pero cuidaos de jugar conmigo"

Jack, olvidando todo lo que había sucedido hacía escasos segundos, asió la mano de ella y la sacudió fuertemente. Entonces, diciendo algo como dando órdenes para zarpar, se encaminó a la cubierta, pero la mano aún asida de ella se lo impidió.

Jack se dio la vuelta, y mirando sus manos unidas, se acercó de nuevo insinuantemente, acercando esta vez, sus manos a su pecho.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano reconoceríais mi encan…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un suspiro asustado, pues Carmen tenía la punta de una de sus dagas apoyada en la garganta de él.

"Un apretón de manos quizá baste para un pirata. Pero yo no soy un pirata, y jamás lo seré, Sparrow. Quizá vuestra reputación os suceda, pero de la gente como yo no se suele oír hablar mucho con admiración. Dejadme que me presente. Yo soy Carmen, hija de las calles y de la noche. Cada día soy alguien diferente, una tendera, un marinero del puerto, un traficante de armas, de alcohol, de opio, de pólvora, una ladrona, una espía. Una asesina. La gente como yo no hace tratos con gente como vos. No se fía ni de su sombra. Tan solo de la sangre que derrama. Y si sangre es su moneda de cambio, también lo es de su sello"

Ella bajó la daga a la mano de él, donde no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había habido otra. Clavó la punta en la palma, he hizo un tajo limpio, largo, aunque no demasiado profundo.

Entonces, también en su mano derecha, cortó de la misma forma. La sangre comenzaba a manar con fluidez por su antebrazo, y el escozor de la herida era cada vez mayor.

Entonces, volvió a agarrar la mano de Jack y la estrechó con fuerza. Dañándose él uno al otro, mezclando su sangre con la de él, compartiendo el dolor momentáneamente.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, con las manos agarradas y reconfortándose el uno al otro.

"Ahora nuestro pacto está sellado."

Fue lo único que dijo, cuando dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y salió a la cubierta, para ocupar un lugar entre unos barriles no muy lejanos, mientras el frío de la noche refrescaba la herida sangrante.

"Hubiese preferido que se hubiese percatado de mi encanto" dijo Jack, mirando la herida de su mano, que de una manera muy extraña, había dejado de sangrar repentinamente.

Segundos más tarde las velas se desprendían, por órdenes del capitán del barco.

Ya habían zarpado.

* * *

Era la primera noche de navegación, tal y como había dicho Joanna. La tripulación de Jack no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero eso era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Habían pasado cosas peores, y les había ido relativamente bien seguir confiando en su capitán.

Solo Gibbs, el segundo de a bordo, que se podía considerar a sí mismo como amigo y confidente de su joven capitán, se acercó a preguntarle las nuevas del extraño cometido que los enfrascaría en otra aventura.

"Mi capitán."

"Señor Gibbs." Replicó Jack con vehemencia.

"¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?"

"No, si esperáis que os la responda. De todas formas hacedla, marinero."

"¿Cuál es el rumbo esta vez?"

"El norte"

"Jack, sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo, intentando que por alguna vez en su vida, Jack fuese consecuente- ¿Qué andas buscando esta vez? La tripulación no osará preguntarte, pues no entenderían tus respuestas, pero si los enfrascas en otra andanza por la que no obtengan recompensa, no te aseguro que vayas a salir tan impune como otras veces."

"Gibbs, te aseguro que al lugar donde vamos, todos saldremos ganando. La Isla de las Siete Ciudades esconde muchos tesoros, a parte de aquellos que solo un niño puede anhelar."

"La Isla de las… Jack… eso es una leyenda."

"Al igual que lo era el oro de Cortés, al igual que lo eran los hombres pez, y al igual que lo era Calypso."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero¿y la mujer? Ya sabes lo que nos ha traído el navegar con mujeres a bordo."

"Ella está aquí por una simple cuestión de influencias. Además, en unos días abandonará el barco, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. De mientras, no os acerquéis mucho a ella. Es algo agresiva." Respondió Jack, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras oteaba el horizonte.

"Entiendo… - dijo Gibbs rodando sus ojos- en ese caso avisaré a los muchachos que…"

Un grito ensordecedor de uno de los marineros rompió en medio de la noche. En cubierta, el pobre hombre se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, agarrándose una mano de la que no paraba de manar sangre.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron con más claridad que le faltaba el dedo meñique, y que había sido cortado de un tajo limpio.

"¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, marinero?" preguntó Gibbs

"¡Está loca!¡Esa maldita bruja me ha cortado un dedo!"

Miraron a Carmen, que estaba apoyada en la baranda, limpiando su daga contra la madera, con el rostro impasible.

"¿Qué?" dijo, como quien no supiese a que se debía el revuelo.

"¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? – Vociferó Gibbs - ¿Quién os creéis que sois para atacar de esta manera a uno de los nuestros?"

Los demás tripulantes ya estaban haciendo un cerco a su alrededor, espadas en mano, cuando Jack se puso en medio, intentando mantener la paz.

"Calmaos, caballeros.- dijo, cual padre que sermonea a sus hijos que recién se están pelando – seguro que la dama tiene sus razones" y le dio pie para que hablase.

"Esa escoria humana ha insinuado que por el hecho de ser una mujer he de hacer de criada. Además. Me ha tocado."

Jack se había quedado con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular palabra.

"Quizá no tenga razones de peso – dijo improvisando – pero que os sirva de lección a los demás."

"Pero… ¡Jack! No podemos permitir que la mujer haga su voluntad a bordo y que la tripulación no se pueda ni defender. Debe ser castigada. Como cualquier…"

"Menuda panda de ineptos que tenéis a bordo, Sparrow. – dijo Carmen, harta de tanto revuelo- si no sabéis tratar con una mujer como yo, no tendré mas remedio que mutilaros a todos – sonrió con altanería – pero como me encuentro con alma magnánima y no estoy de humor para ver vuestros miembros rodando por cubierta, me retiraré allí donde no sea una amenaza para vosotros – lanzó una carcajada. Pasó por el lado de Jack, y le quitó con un simple gesto las llaves que tenía atadas al cinto – Estas deben ser las llaves del calabozo¿verdad? Buenas noches caballeros, espero no tener que volver a verles las caras hasta el alba."

Dicho esto, desapareció por la escotilla que la llevaría a los niveles inferiores. Examinó por encima el estado de las celdas y se metió en una. Echó la llave por fuera, y se dejó caer en el suelo, haciendo de su brazo una almohada. Cerró los ojos y en secreto rezó por que estuviese haciendo lo correcto.

En cubierta, todos los hombres estaban atónitos. El único que se atrevió a sonreír para sus adentros, fue el capitán. Aunque pronto desapareció la expresión satisfecha de su cara, cuando su tripulación comenzó a lanzarle miradas furibundas, y el marinero mutilado se le acercó con la mano llena de sangre, que goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Jack hizo un gesto de repulsión y mirando alrededor con inquietud, preguntó:

"¿Tenemos algún medico a bordo?"

* * *

Carmen no podía dormir. Quizá habrían pasado un par de horas y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba intranquila, algo que no le sucedía desde hacía años.

La pequeña pelea con aquel marine la había sacado de sus casillas, algo que tampoco era normal en ella.

Cuando aquel hombre le puso la mano encima, sintió una ira ciega, una repulsión fuera de lo normal por ese saco de carne y huesos, y sin saber cómo había pasado, se encontró con la daga en la mano, tarde ya para enmendar un dedo amputado.

"Ataca antes de que te ataquen a ti." Esas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza, y era lo único que podía recordar con claridad. En teoría, ella habría, como mucho, torcido el brazo de aquel hombre, y eso le habría dado un escarmiento.

Pero algo más fuerte, algo irracional, nacido de entre lo más oscuro de sus pensamientos, la empujó a llevar esa emoción al máximo.

Un súbito escozor en la muñeca derecha la hizo incorporarse y se comenzó a rascar frenéticamente. El tatuaje en su piel estaba brillando.

Un ruido de pasos acercándose la alertó, y dispuso una actitud defensiva.

Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir. Aunque supongo que no es por el remordimiento.

Era Gibbs.

No creo que eso os importe.

No, lo cierto es que no me importa. Después de la que has montado ahí arriba, lo que menos me preocupa es que puedas dormir bien. Ha sido un detalle que vinieses tú solita a la celda.

Tal y como he dicho antes, no quiero tener que repetir lo sucedido. Ellos se encuentran a salvo conmigo aquí.

Claro. Y ahora eres tú la que se molesta por nuestra seguridad. Permíteme que te recuerde, pequeña, cuál es tu situación. Estás en un barco lleno de piratas. Y a uno de ellos le has cortado un dedo. No creas que la próxima vez saldrás impune de algo así. Si no fuera por Jack, ahora estarías muerta.

Permítame que le diga a usted, señor, que soy muy capaz de acabar con todos vosotros en cuanto me plazca. No me es necesaria la ayuda de vuestro capitán. Y haga el favor de tratarme con más respeto cuando me hable.

Tú no me mereces ningún respeto, sucia sinvergüenza. Ten claro que somos más de veinte hombres en este barco. No te niego que puedas acabar con dos o tres si te lo propones, pero todos los demás estarán esperando para vengarse. Y no siempre estará Jack protegiéndote.

Gibbs dejó en el suelo un trozo de pan, una botella de vino y una manzana.

El capitán te muestra su cortesía. Es la única que recibirás aquí. Pero no te acostumbres. No durará.

La réplica de Carmen murió en sus labios. El hombre había abandonado las celdas.

Te haré pagar cara esta afrenta, viejo sarnoso. – dijo en la oscuridad de su prisión.

* * *

El alba descubrió a Carmen respirando los aromas salados del segundo día. Sola, por cubierta, se paseaba distraídamente.

Todos los marineros la miraban con ceños fruncidos, pero mantenían la distancia.

No le importaba. Siempre había valorado en extremo su soledad y disfrutaba de cada segundo de ella. Pero era una mujer práctica. Cada segundo que pasaba en ese barco, era un segundo perdido en el que no estaba trabajando. En el puerto seguro había cabezas que cortar, o traficantes a los que extorsionar. Quizá incluso la marina real necesitase de sus servicios otra vez.

Dinero perdido, ganancias perdidas, un futuro perdido. Eso era lo que ella tenía. La primera vez que recibió un pago por haber liquidado un hombre, a la tierna edad de trece años, supo que iba a guardar ese dinero. Supo que conseguiría acumular una gran fortuna, y que iba a dejar esa vida muy pronto. Seguro. Justo en el momento en que pudiese comprar un barco y una tripulación y navegar hasta playas cubanas, donde apropiarse de una finca y cafetales y vivir como una gran señora feudal. ¿Pero cuánto dinero era una fortuna¿Toda aquella colección de bolsas repletas de monedas de oro y plata que tenía escondidas a buen recaudo entre el suelo de su pequeña habitación, y de otras muchas habitaciones amenazadas a filo de navaja para que no se fueran de la lengua?

Esto no es vida… - dijo en un murmullo.

¿Y qué lo es exactamente? – dijo una voz detrás de ella – querida, si no consideras vida el mar, deberías haberte dado por muerta hace mucho tiempo.

Jack. Evidentemente. Evidente y simplonamente Jack.

Es de mala educación espiar en los pensamientos de la gente- dijo ella sin girarse.

Bueno, también es de mala educación mutilar a los tripulantes de un barco sin razón alguna, y no me oiréis quejarme.

Carmen se giró y lo encaró con una mueca divertida.

Claro, como si os importase la vida de cualquiera de estos muertos de hambre.

Por supuesto que me importan, querida. Somos una gran familia. Todos cuidamos de todos.

Por eso el código de los piratas dice que si un hombre se queda atrás, se deja atrás.

Un mal menor para un bien común. Nimiedades, de hecho.

Veo entonces, que a vos nunca os han dejado atrás.

De hecho si lo han hecho. Dos veces para ser más exactos, y una ni siquiera me había quedado atrás. Simplemente me retrasé un poco.

Jack…

Capitán, querida.

Jack… ¿a qué habéis venido? Supongo que no será para intentar intimar conmigo.

En absoluto. He venido para informaros de que nos detenemos. Y que no hagáis un escándalo de eso. El barco necesita reparaciones y echaremos el ancla durante el día para que mis hombres puedan hacer su trabajo sin necesidad de nadar a contracorriente.

¿Reparaciones¿Os echáis a la mar con un barco defectuoso? Desde luego sois de lo más incomprensible.

¿Quién es el capitán del barco? Yo. Por lo tanto yo sé lo que hay que hacer en todo momento y como se ha de hacer. Esté de acuerdo mi tripulación, o no.

Yo no soy parte de vuestra tripulación, pero en todo caso haced lo que os plazca. Solo espero que toda esta farsa de aventura no nos tome mucho tiempo. Tengo trabajos que hacer en tierra firme.

No nos llevará mucho tiempo, os doy mi palabra, con suerte, mañana por la noche todo llegará al final.

¿Mañana? He de decir que no se especialmente mucho de navegación, pero he recorrido estas aguas varias veces, y mar adentro en esta dirección no hay nada en menos de cinco días de travesía.

Es por eso por lo que decía que yo soy el capitán. Se lo que hay que hacer para encontrar todo lo que los demás no pueden. – acabó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Carmen le volvió a dar la espalda, intentando dar por finalizada aquella estúpida conversación que no llevaba a nada.

No me podéis negar que os sentís intrigada al menos.

Jack se había acercado no más que un paso. Lo justo para que su aliento rozara su oreja izquierda mientras le hablaba.

El viento entonces, caprichoso, se enfureció a su alrededor y meció los cabellos de Carmen hacia un lado. Jack, que se apartó brevemente para que los adornos de su pelo no le golpeasen la cara, lo vio. El tatuaje de su nuca. Perfectamente delineado. Casi no parecía una pintura en sí, más bien una marca muy oscurecida de nacimiento. Con la forma de una llama ondeante.

Perfecta… - susurró al viento que se llevaba sus palabras.

¿Cómo decís? – se giró Carmen bruscamente, apartándolo de un empujón.

Que sois perfecta, querida… - dijo cambiando el sentido de sus palabras – tan perfecta como pensaba que lo erais la primera vez que cruzamos espadas.

Si os place, podemos seguir comprobando lo perfecta que soy en ese aspecto- dijo ella desenfundando la daga y empuñándola con destreza.

La desbordaron. Sus emociones la desbordaron de nuevo. Nadie era lo bastante estúpido como para acercársele tanto sin su permiso. Y la estupidez de Jack iba cada vez a peor. Casi a tanto como la suya propia. Sentía ganas de matarlo y a la vez de volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. De sentir de nuevo sus palabras susurrándole al oído. De probar el sabor de esa boca arrogante.

Jack estaba desconcertado. No había hecho nada excesivamente descarado para que ella reaccionase de ese modo. Pero ella no era una mujer normal. Era la llave para conseguir su inmortalidad. Y también estaba eufórico. Sabía incluso antes de verlo que estaría allí. Ese tatuaje, esa marca incriminatoria. Y algo que debía ser solo quizá un poco más que alegría, también se convirtió en algo más grande e incontrolable. Deseo de posesión. ¿Qué más daba que lo estuviese amenazando con un puñal? Ella ya lo había hecho otras veces y no había llegado a más.

Se envalentonó y la agarró de la cintura, acercándola a su pecho con violencia. Olvidando por unos momentos que la daga había pasado despreocupadamente rozándole el cuello.

Lo que me place realmente, es teneros cerca, querida. Más me placería aún sentir vuestro cuerpo desnudo abrazando desesperadamente al mío, mientras me hundo una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez en el vuestro. – dijo él bajando su tono de voz, susurrándole contra sus labios. Bebiendo de su esencia.

La mano que tenía cerrada en su cintura subió descaradamente por la espalda, pasando por la nuca, rozando sus dedos por la marca de fuego, y agarrando con fuerza la mata de sus cabellos, para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás.

Bajó su boca hasta el nacimiento de su cuello y describió un húmedo sendero desde ese punto hasta su oreja con la lengua.

Pensad en ello. – le dijo a media voz.

Jack se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Abiertos, expectantes, interesantemente brillantes y dilatados. Y sorprendidos. Le sonrió enseñando sus dientes de oro y la dejó plantada donde estaba. Al apartarse, cogió uno de sus rizos y lo acarició con los dedos desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta la punta. Dio media vuelta y se alejó riéndose hacia su camarote.

Las risas de satisfacción de los marineros que habían presenciado la escena, siguieron su estela hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Carmen se quedó helada. Con un nido de sentimientos creciendo en su pecho. Muchas veces la gente la había menospreciado y se habían reído de ella al igual que ahora. Pero esas risas eran diferentes. Pura satisfacción masculina. Y las odiaba. Se sintió profundamente humillada por aquellas risas, tan parecidas a… a…

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tan horrendos, tan lejanos.

Ignoró a los marineros y siguió paseando por cubierta. Sin nada más que hacer que pensar en cómo castigar a Jack por su atrevimiento.

Una sonrisa insinuante apareció en sus labios mientras se frotaba la nuca.

* * *

Jack, en su camarote, satisfecho consigo mismo y regocijándose por el hecho de seguir vivo, estudiaba las runas comparándolas con unos dibujos en unos antiguos libros que se llevó de tierra firme.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos, lo dejó estar. No podía concentrarse. No cuando su cuerpo estaba recién encendido.

La veda de caza ha sido abierta. Juguemos entonces a ver quién es el mejor.

* * *

TBC

¡Lo siento! Se que ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero tengo una razón de peso para no haber subido nada en todos estos meses. No tenía internet en casa. Bueno, quizá no es una razón de peso, pero es la única que tengo.

De todos modos, para los que no hayáis perdido la esperanza, o las ganas de leer, que sepáis que he vuelto a las andadas. Y que estoy aquí con muchas ganas de escribir y acabar mis proyectos (tengo por ahí tirada otra historia que tiene que reescribirse --)

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. De hecho, empecé a escribirlo cuando se hizo la segunda película, por lo tanto, lo de la vida eterna que busca Jack fue mas bien una coincidencia dado a como acaba la tercera película. Alguien me preguntó si este fic era una continuación de POTC 3, por lo mismo, y la respuesta era no. Pero dado el tiempo que ha pasado, bien podría serlo!!! jajaja

Bueno, espero que tengáis paciencia conmigoy que os guste lo que hago. Me encantaría que me dejáseis vuestra opinión (si, tu también, princcipessa -)

Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
